Nights and Days of Our Lives
by herpaderpproductions
Summary: Saya and Haji do not like to share their relationship with others, but that does not mean that they do not have one. A collection of short fics about moments in their relationship and the attempts of their friends and family to figure out what the heck is going on with it.
1. Night At The Zoo

A/N: I like trashy stuff. Or at least highly inappropriate things. So while drunk last night I began writing this, and thought, why not rewrite it and post it sober.

This is the highly inappropriate cut out portions of Life Goes On and related material. The first two chapters are a Two-Shot thematically, but are not directly related in plot. The third chapter will be about the awkward broments mentioned in the shorts chapter of Life Goes On and other awkward moments of them needing to learn more subtlety. Because there's no way Saya and Haji's love life isn't awkward if Kai's anywhere nearby. Or possibly David. The fourth chapter will be Julia and Kaori and Mao trying to find out about Saya's love life for god knows what reason.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

 **Night at the Zoo**

Haji was nervous when Saya called him to her room well after their evening parlor meeting with Joel. Usually, after the conversation with family and guests, Saya would send him back to his room as she went through her nightly routine of being carefully undressed and bathed. On occasion he would have to bring her medicine at night or help undress her if her maid had the evening off, but it was always strictly professional.

The situation he feared would happen tonight was becoming more and more inevitable for every party. Joel conveniently moved Haji from the servant's quarters in the attic to a closet directly next to Saya's room last year – probably because he was sick of waiting for them to sleep together. The room was made as uncomfortable as possibly as well, as if Joel was trying to push him to the luxury of Saya's bed. What Joel seemingly forgot was that Haji had slept on the streets with his family; anything was better than that. Haji himself was not tempted by the bed, but he was by the kisses Saya and he had shared. That was only a recent development, but it did make him feel like it would be more acceptable to bed her. After all, it implied she wanted it as much as he did. Even though the words his fellow servants told him about how improper it would be to sleep with Joel's daughter rang through his head, he reached out his hand to knock on her door. He had no idea if that would even happen tonight, but it provided no comfort to him that he may be wrong: he wanted to not be wrong. Displeasing the servants or appeasing Joel against Saya's knowledge and will were no longer strong enough deterrents: he wanted this.

Saya was equally as nervous. Recently Joel had been giving her a plethora of romance novels and risqué magazines to read. She honestly had no idea why, but she did begin to enjoy them. The idea of doing those… things… with Haji had been on her mind recently. The kisses they had shared did not help, nor did the confessions they had given to each other. Despite her desire, she could not shake the advice of her manners tutor: any relations outside of marriage would taint her for life. She heard a knock on her door and her heart beat faster.

"Come in," Saya squeaked out nervously.

Haji silently entered, locking the door after him. Saya noticed this and looked away. Only then did Haji turn to her and notice that she was still fully dressed in her evening gown. The windows were slightly ajar and moonlight began to peek through the windows. Her maid was on duty tonight, so it was possible Saya had dismissed her before undressing and bathing.

"Do you need anything, Saya?"

"I need help undressing. Would you?" She said this confidently, but Haji knew her well enough to tell she was nervous about something. He walked over to her and hugged her before nodding. Perhaps a kiss would have been a better comfort, but that would have been entirely unwise right now. He still had not confirmed Saya's intentions about the night.

Instead, Haji fell into the robotic routine he normally did when he undressed her. He unbuttoned her dress and put in into the closet before carefully unlacing her corset and putting that in her dresser. Saya's petticoat was placed on a dress form for use the next day. She would handle her drawers and chemise, or at least that's what he was hoping.

Saya watched has Haji turned to leave the room and followed to the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stay. Please." He did not move any further until he flinched with surprise as she removed his waistcoat. Despite his fears, he let her do it before turning to face her. It got hung on the back of a chair.

Then, it happened. She kissed him.

Saya and Haji were both confused. They knew they had secretly wanted to go further than a kiss, but they pulled back before the kiss could deepen. There was no blushing, but Saya did look down and nervously begin to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. Haji stared blankly at her hair as he felt his shirt come loose, and eventually off his torso. This was really going to happen, wasn't it? He reached his hands to her face so he could meet her for a chaste kiss. Saya was the one to deepen it. In response, Haji attempted to pull away. Just because it was what he wanted did not mean it was proper. A minute into the kiss, he realized he did not want to pull away, but managed to do so anyways.

Reaching for his shirt and coat, he tried to get Saya to accept he needed to leave. "I cannot take advantage of you like this, Saya," he tried to explain as he reached the door. Saya wondered if he did not want her after all. He had said he loved her, but perhaps he would never accept that he could.

"Please, _please,_ Haji!" Saya pleaded, "I know this is wrong. Both of us know that. But, please. Just for tonight. I love you!" Haji knew all of this, but he was still uncomfortable with the idea. If they did carry on tonight, even if they loved each other, he would still be carrying out her father's wishes without her knowledge or consent. That was something to be considered. If he was to do this, he would have to tell Saya, so he did.

Haji paused. "It is not that I do not want to – I do, more than anything. It is that by doing so, I would be betraying you. Your father has been pleading me to bed you for a long time. I do not want this to happen with that hanging over our heads. I want this to be something entirely between us." Saya was certainly shocked, but it did make some sense. This explained why Joel had been giving her risqué reading materials: he was trying to get her to make a move because Haji would not.

"He has been attempting to manipulate me less blatantly it seems," she said, finally showing a rosy blush on her cheeks. "I don't care. If we both want this outside of his manipulations, he does not need to weigh on it." She moved back towards him for a kiss. This time he accepted, but broke away to carry her to her bed.

The sloppy French kissing soon turned into butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone. Despite not feeling entirely comfortable in his abilities to please his Queen, Haji began to gain confidence when she moaned in response to his hand on her breast. He removed her chemise to gain better access as Saya pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Haji asked through the silence, breaking the moment. Saya nodded against his head to reassure him, and he continued. Saya felt Haji's mouth move down to her chest. Even if she was too nervous for it to feel entirely pleasurable, she was beginning to feel more aroused. Or at least that's what that feeling was if the books were correct.

The books came to Saya's mind at once – she could not be a good lover if she did not service him as well. It was not proper for her to receive all the attention, although considering what the situation already was, should she really care? She moved one hand from Haji's back and down to his waistband.

Curious and concerned as ever, Haji once again asked if she was truly okay with this and assisted her in removing his pants. He paused. "I would not be a good lover if I requested that you do such a thing for me our first time together," he explained.

Saya was confused – this was what she was supposed to be doing. She heard the maids saying as much one morning on her way to breakfast. "The books… The books Joel gave me… They told me this was necessary to be a good lover."

It was Haji's turn to be confused. What had those ladies magazines told her? He sat up next to her and grabbed her hands. "This is my turn to please you. Next time, love. Next time you can show me whatever things you feel are necessary." He laid next to her and looked into her eyes before kissing her again. He began to remove her last piece of clothing: her drawers. She blushed once again, but let him continue.

This was where he became lost. He had heard the male servants try to describe how to please a woman, and Joel had gone as far as to show him anatomical drawings, but the real thing was so much more confusing. Slowly he began to recognize structures and began to go to work. Inexperience was certainly a barrier to ability, but Saya did not notice if her muffled moans were any indication. When he thought he had satisfied her enough, he returned hands to her hair and his mouth to her lips.

Saya had certainly enjoyed Haji's ministrations, even if she was completely embarrassed to have bared that part of herself to him. Her books and magazines rarely mentioned that sort of thing, so she had no idea if it was even necessary or proper. She also had no idea if she was prepared for the main act, although it was what she wanted most at the moment. She reached down to his drawers to remove them. Haji was surprised, but allowed her to slide them down his legs and throw them onto the floor next to his pants.

"Are you sure Saya?" Haji asked nervously. He needed a yes, but would not count on it. Saya's actions certainly indicated she was, but he would not proceed without her word. God knows he'd survived enough lonely nights with himself before this one, he could handle another.

She nodded and looked away. It wasn't a "no," but she was certainly too nervous right now. Haji returned to kissing her desperately in an attempt to calm her before he asked again. This time she spoke. "Please. I want this." She still could not meet his eye, so Haji decided to continue kissing her before he took any more action. Eventually Saya got frustrated with his lack of action. "Haji, please," she moaned against his lips.

Not wanting to hurt her, Haji did as Joel suggested during his painful lecture about these matters and reinserted a finger followed by a second, looking for signs of pain on Saya's face. There had not been any so far, but as the third went in, she let out a yelp. "Saya!" He gasped in reaction to her expression as he pulled his hand away, "are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes. Please, get on with it," she said.

He slowly began to do as she asked while her face scrunched up in her attempts to have her body adjust. Once again he opened his mouth to make sure she was okay, but she silenced him with a kiss immediately. After a minute to let her adjust, he began to move. Not more than half a minute later he had already finished, and he pulled out of her embarrassed at his stamina. Knowing she had not gotten the chance to finish, he began to move his mouth and hands back between her legs, but she stopped him.

"Thank you for that, Haji," she said before she kissed him. "It was wonderful, but seeing as I am a little sore and it is getting late I believe we would both be better off sleeping." He was worried that he had done something wrong when she had stopped his attempt to continue, but her words were calming. He took the time to pull the light summer blankets over them as he took her advice. When Saya finally saw him fall asleep, she began to weave her hand through his hair until she too was asleep.

Saya was awoken the next morning before the sun was up. Haji helped her stand up so he could dress her in a clean nightgown before he shoved the dirty sheets from last night into an unused drawer of the dresser and replaced them with clean ones. After carrying her back to the bed from her couch, he put on his clothes from the night before, kissed her, and quietly slipped out of the room.

It was better that way. Joel would certainly take this to be a wonderful birthday present, but neither Saya nor Haji wanted him to know. The only way to have a chance at that was for there to be no evidence of it happening. That meant Haji and Saya would both have to be in their rooms when the servants awoke and the sheets would have to be hidden from the maids and laundresses. Next time, they would need to do it somewhere away from the sheets. Perhaps when they went for the picnic she was planning the morning of Joel's birthday.

A/N: So… yeah… This is the one night they spent together at the Zoo, and what Saya was remembering in chapter 3 of LGO.

These two, despite being BAMFs, couldn't possibly have had a really romantic or great first time considering their upbringings, hence this awkward mess.


	2. Night in Okinawa

A/N: The second part of the two-shot from the last chapter. This also coincides with Life Goes On Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

* * *

 **Night In Okinawa**

Haji watched Saya with some measure of curiosity as he waited for her to explain why she was acting so odd after school. All day he had to put up with Kai's laughter. Kai tried to explain that Saya would have to do "sex ed" today, but would burst out laughing when Haji would ask him what that was. Although Haji did not know what it was, he did figure it had something to do with bedroom activities. Since he had picked her up, he had become increasingly frustrated that she had not been straight with him. Haji wanted to know what was bothering her and if it had to do with the lesson at school. If it did, that likely meant Saya either wanted to continue their relationship or cut it off entirely. That was no small matter and Haji felt that he needed to know.

"I… Well, today, at school, I remembered something from my past," Haji became more nervous. The answer he sought may be coming. "Well, our past. I remembered that night." She said it so softly he could hardly hear her. As Haji processed her statement, and realized what night she was referring to, he could not help but feel a bit shocked. A blush appeared on his cheeks and he turned his head away.

Julia walked in the room to see them nervously looking around. Saya continued to shyly sit on the ground, anticipating Haji's answer. Haji did not feel comfortable talking about this matter with anyone but Saya, so Julia had only made his nerves worse. For the first time in some time, Haji ran away from the trouble and dragged Saya with him. Julia tried to be amused as she watched Haji slam the door to the guest bedroom, but she could not help having a sense of dread. Any fight between Saya and Haji would not be good for anyone. She hoped this was just some sort of weird romantic moment. By David's of their relationship, Saya and Haji needed to start sleeping together regularly. The romantic and sexual tension between them recently was annoying David, and he had been annoying her by complaining about it. Julia walked away, figuring that it was better to wait until the next morning to figure out what was going to happen.

On the other side of the door, Haji's nerves came to a head as he led Saya to the bed. He needed to know what she was thinking. Finally, he met Saya's eyes and gathered the courage to ask her his question: "How do you feel about that memory?" Not being able to look at her face any longer, Haji turned his head away.

Saya, with no idea of what else to do, answered his question with a kiss. Haji, with no way to respond, pulled her down to the floor. Both realized that they had been worried about the same thing: whether they still wanted to be together romantically. In that moment, they knew the answer was "yes."

Even though Haji was sure that was her answer, he needed to hear it from her mouth just like he had that night at the Zoo. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Saya did not even need to think before replying, "Yes. I've never been so sure in my life." She kissed him, and he lifted her back onto the bed before joining her. They lay there for some time in each other's arms, just happy to be on the same page again. Eventually Saya began to kiss him again. Before she could rip his shirt off, he undressed her so that her school uniform would go undamaged. Haji carefully folded her shirt and bow, laid out her skirt, and placed her underclothes on top. Saya in turn folded his clothes for him and placed them next to hers. She kissed his chiropteran hand before slowly unwrapping the bandages that covered it.

Once again, they fell into an awkward silence as they looked at each other up and down, looking for scars that should be there but had long since healed. Saya broke the silence as she ran him onto the bed and began to kiss him sloppily. Both of them broke the kiss for a shared laugh of relief, and their hands began to roam.

Haji was still clumsy as he began to massage down her body, but the couples he had stumbled upon in Paris taught him something. This time, he took time to make sure that Saya was more relaxed, but Saya's nerves from earlier had not quite died down enough for her to fully enjoy it. That was ignoring that in his enthusiasm Haji's clawed hand was accidentally creating cuts across her back and sending blood flying around the room and leaking onto the sheets. When he focused his attention in between her legs, he finally noticed that she was still a bit nervous. He took advantage of the pleasure that resulted when he drank someone's blood and bit into her thigh before continuing. It worked, but not enough to get her to finish. Haji secretly hoped that it would work in the future, when the lead up was less stressful.

Although Saya was eager to return Haji's favor, Haji once again would not let her. Whenever she would reach below his waist or attempt to move her head down his body, he would roll over and strategically reposition her. For once, Saya regretted how well they had been trained in martial arts, and how much more time Haji had had to practice. Maybe next time. This was the second time he had been too much of a gentleman to let her be a lady. Trying to fix this would be another item to add to her list of reasons to spend as much alone time with Haji as possible. For now, she would simply have to bask in his unrefined worship.

Finally, Saya had had enough of ignoring him, so she worked hard to roll him over so she could do the one thing to please him she knew he approved of. While he lay surprised at her sudden aggressiveness, she took the opportunity to positing herself on top of him and slowly sank down. While he lasted slightly longer than at the Zoo, Haji still knew he could work on his stamina. He was hopeful that Saya would agree to help him on that account.

After he was done, Saya rolled off of him so she could better snuggle against his chest. Haji put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. This time he stroked her hair until she fell asleep. When she woke up again, Haji found that the method worked well in calming her.

* * *

Upon waking back up in the morning, Haji and Saya tried to clean the room with the efficiency Haji had done at the Zoo. Although there was no use in trying to clean the blood off of the walls, Saya hurriedly carried the sheets to the laundry closet and placed them on the floor. Haji re-made the bed with extra sheets in the linen closet. They ran back to The Omoro together, trying to avoid discovery by the one who would be the most upset: Kai.

Despite their trepidation of being found out, the couple had not felt that alive in years. There was nothing quite like being together without battle.

* * *

A/N: There's not as much elaboration, but I did not want to do that. I think this time, they accepted it would be awkward and didn't hang onto every detail, so the narrative shouldn't either. Because of the time spent together, they also didn't need nearly as many words. So it seems less awkward than it probably should've been portrayed as.


	3. Evenings at the Omoro

A/N: So the last two chapters were about Saya and Haji's relationship specifically. This chapter is about their conflict with those around them, or rather the conflict they face as they try not to be indecent or improper or showing any displays of affection to Kai. They fail.

Coincides with the short story "Obvious" in the Short Stories chapter of Life Goes On, though there are a few extra incidents included because why not.

As for why they're hiding their relationship despite everyone knowing it's a thing, it will be delved into a bit here with why they don't want Kai to know. The next chapter (I may split it up) will explain why Saya doesn't want the girls in her life to find out. In general, though, I think they've just been through so much together that they do not feel there's any major change in emotional depth. And then there's the slightly selfish reason that they were both raised with 19th century ideals about sex and relationships in general, so they try to hide the fact that they're doing things that would've been considered improper back in the day. They don't do a good job of hiding it.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

* * *

 **Evenings at the Omoro**

(Or: Five times Kai interrupted his sister and one time he was not the pervert)

Saya got a mischievous grin on her face as she sat on the couch. Only a few weeks ago she kissed Haji over the counter to show off to his groupies. A few months ago they had rekindled their relationship at Julia's apartment. Although they had only had one short week in New York to bed each other since then, Saya had become more desperate to spend as much time with him as possible. She knew that her hibernation was delayed but not stopped. Now she wanted to take advantage of every minute they had free from Kai, so when he had announced he was going out Saya knew she had to take the opportunity.

It wasn't that Kai didn't know about their relationship, she was sure that he did, it was that Haji and Saya agreed to hide any relations from him. He was annoying enough about it when Haji had returned, but if he found out that they were sleeping together. God help them both. The teasing would never end. Haji always said he suspected the teasing came from Kai being a virgin. Saya doubted that was true, but Haji and David seemed to get a good amount of entertainment from it.

Getting up from the couch, Saya snuck into the kitchen where she knew Haji would be. Haji feigned surprise as she wrapped her arms around her back to drag him into the family room with her. She gave him a slow, simmering kiss. Haji, despite his common sense, went along with her wishes. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he lowered her back onto the couch. They knew if they wanted to do anything more they would have to go up to Saya's room, or better yet spend the night elsewhere, so they were content to lay on the couch kissing.

Too distracted to hear Kai come in the back door, the couple continued their activities until Kai made a point to interrupt them. "If you're going to act like a couple of horny teenagers can you at least take it upstairs?"

Horrified at getting caught, but not wanting to show it, Haji slowly got up and ignored Kai on his way back to the kitchen. Saya blushed profusely, but remained on the couch until Kai walked out of the room. She then slowly walked up to her room. They blew that one.

* * *

Three nights later, while Kai was working through the dinner rush hour with his hired help, Haji was helping Saya with her summer break homework for school. He felt inadequate due to his lack of knowledge about science, but helping Saya out helped him to learn what he had missed out on learning previously.

Suddenly Saya called for a bathroom break and ran out. That appeared unusual to Haji – usually she just went. He followed her to wait outside the bathroom in case she needed him for anything, but she came out as normal a few minutes later. In the silence of the hallway, Saya contemplated why Haji waited outside the bathroom. Recently he simply waited in her room. Then again, she usually did not run out or yell that she was going. Had she worried him?

Slowly Saya lifted her hand to touch Haji's cheek. "Did I worry you? I – I'm sorry about the rush. I'd just been putting it off, so I needed to go badly."

Haji stared at her blankly. He would have understood back at the Zoo, but he hadn't needed to use the toilet in over a century. It figures he wouldn't remember what it felt like to be in her predicament. "No, it's okay," he said before turning away, embarrassed about getting worked up over nothing.

To apologize for worrying him, Saya stopped his progress back to her room and gave him a sweet kiss. She did not expect him to grab her back and kiss her with equal ferocity, but she did not complain. They both wanted as much time together as possible before she went to sleep, so it was good to finally see him taking advantage of a situation.

They began, as usual, with kissing. Soon Haji had moved down from her mouth to her neck, giving her butterfly kisses. One hand remained nestled in her hair while the other began to work its way up her shirt to get to the clasp of her bra. Although he'd never admit it, Haji was very proud of himself for mastering the ability to remove bras and would use it whenever he had the chance. Just as he was about to use the ability, a disgusted noise came from the top of the stairwell. Haji snapped his head away from Saya's neck to look towards the noise.

"Seriously. I did not need to see that," Kai said as he stopped his premature unzipping of his trousers in anticipation of his own bathroom run.

"And I did not need to see that," Haji said, looking to Kai's unbuttoned and partially unzipped pants. Saya buried her head in Haji's chest to muffle her laugh and dragged Haji back to her room. Kai grumbled as he made his bathroom run more hastily than he planned.

* * *

Haji and Saya intended to remain in her room for all further inappropriate activities, thinking it would stop Kai from walking in on them again. So far it had worked. They finally managed to get around to having sex one night without Kai's knowledge a week or two after Kai had caught them in the hallway.

Saya was far too tired to get into her pajamas, so Haji lent her his dirty shirt to wear to sleep instead. He helped her put in on, as she was already half asleep, and put his trousers on so he could be decent enough if he needed to leave the room to help Saya's nieces in the middle of the night.

Around 6 AM, with a half hour remaining until he had to work, Haji left to see to Kanade and Hibiki. Tending to them took longer than he thought, so by the time he could return to Saya's room to change for the day he was running late. The exact moment he leaned down to give Saya her good morning kiss, Kai stormed into the room.

"Why're you late Haji? We have a big rush this morning," Kai said without bothering to look at what was going on inside of the room. When he finally bothered to see the position Haji and Saya were in, he silently left.

It was safe to say after that rude awakening Saya had woken up. Haji helped her dress before dressing himself, and they both sheepishly went down the stairs to help Kai out. It was the least they could do for offending him so early in the morning.

* * *

Only a day later Kai found himself walking in on them again. Haji and Saya had spent their evening practicing with daggers on the roof, and both had decided to change out of their exercise clothing at the same time. That was not unusual. What was unusual was that Haji accidentally ran into Saya on the way into her room.

She fell onto the floor with her legs in the hall and her torso inside her room. Haji followed her down and landed on top of her. They both began to laugh freely, with quick pecks on the lips and cheeks interspersed. Neither noticed when Kai, alerted by the thud, looked around the hallway's corner to catch them.

This time, instead of interrupting them or showing exaggerated disgust at their affection, Kai soaked in their joy with an odd fascination. He couldn't remember the last time he heard Haji laugh, if he ever had, and they were not doing anything entirely disgusting. Yet. When he finally saw Haji's hand move to her butt, he made a point of walking by but did not speak. By Julia's estimate, Saya had no more than a month before she went into hibernation. No matter how disgusted he was, Kai had little desire to prevent them from forming happy memories before that happened.

* * *

A week before she went into hibernation, Saya was having trouble taking her nightly baths without falling asleep. Secretly, she'd always wanted Haji to bathe with her. They had only done it once before at the Zoo shortly after Haji had come, and then Haji had had to bathe her. He wasn't allowed in the tub. This time, Saya had a legitimate excuse, and Haji could not defend himself from it by saying it was improper. If this was improper, what was everything else they'd done naked with each other since his return?

After making sure Kai was asleep in bed and filling up the tub, she went about her plan. Without any words, as usual when she was trying to convince Haji to do something he may object to, Saya began to lead Haji to the bathroom. Shedding her clothes into the hamper, she was a bit surprised to turn around and find Haji still there. He hadn't began to remove his clothes, but she would fix that. Using her naked state as a distraction, she tackled him to the floor and immediately got to work on removing his button-up shirt. When he moved in an attempt to get up, her mouth went to his, distracting him with kisses.

Finally Haji came to his senses and remembered that he had so little time left with her for some time. Saya lifted her hips as he moved his hands down to remove his pants and helped to throw them into the hamper with her clothes.

He picked her up in an attempt to playfully dump her into the bathroom before she reminded him that this was a Japanese-style bath. Haji never did understand what that meant, so he usually used the shower off of Kai's master bedroom to bathe. Seeing his confusion, Saya took the time to sit him down and wash him off as was expected before any soaking happened. With a kiss, Saya indicated that she was done washing him, and he turned to do the same for her.

After all of the suds were washed off, he picked her up and carefully placed her in the tub. Haji slowly entered and sat on the opposite end of the tub. Their legs intertwined in the center of the tub. Instead of taking advantage of the situation, Saya and Haji talked as they soaked. They didn't address their past, deciding that the next few years of Haji's life were more important. When the water got colder, Haji pulled Saya in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. From then on, they sat in silence, sharing nothing but the occasional quick kiss. Feeling Haji beginning to get excited, Saya turned around once more to initiate a much deeper one.

As this was going on, Kai woke up. The toilet in his en suite bathroom was clogged, so he had to trudge down the hall to the bathroom Saya used. He heard soft noises coming from the bathing room, but assumed the door was closed. It was midnight after a long day, so he didn't bother to check if he was correct.

Only when he sat on the toilet did he realize the noises were moans. With some measure of sick fascination, he turned his head to where the bathing room door was. It was wide open. Through it he saw his sister – naked – making out and grinding against her chevalier – equally naked. In his sleepy state he could not decide if he should move or not. Was it better to sit here and listen to his sister have sex in the same bathtub he used to bathe her nieces, or to move and risk tipping them off to his presence? He had his answer when he turned his head back to see Haji sitting on the edge of the tub and Saya sinking herself on his… Despite all the horrors he'd seen, that was probably the one he most wanted to wipe from his mind. Kai ran from the room and vowed never to use that bathtub (or that toilet) again. It wasn't worth it to tease them about this. Remembering it, even for that purpose, would probably scar his mind.

* * *

Soon after Saya fell into hibernation and Haji had left for his own purposes, Kai found himself betraying his sanity and drunkenly relating the bath tub incident to an intoxicated David. They were not necessarily good friends, but they did meet to talk about their lives. As much as they clashed during the battle with Diva, afterwards they realized there were some things they could only share with each other. To let these things out, David would come to the Omoro once a month or so to share a beer or two (or three) with Kai.

Tonight, Kai had started his fourth, and David was well into his second. Both had apparently seen too much since they last met in July. August's meeting had to be cancelled due to Julia and David's son's birth, so September's dragged two months' worth of stories into the fray. Hence, Kai telling David about walking in on Haji and Saya in the bathtub. What Kai hadn't expected was that David would have a story of his own about the two he drunkenly called "the horny teenagers." Understandably, David had to chug the rest of his second beer before beginning his story.

"It was when we were in New York. You know I went with on that, right?" Kai nodded. He hadn't known, but it made some sense. "So, for god knows what reason the UN guy who's supposed to be making sure they don't kill anybody thought it would be a great idea to bug their hotel room. He didn't care about my warnings that they would probably be either acting like annoying tourists or sex-starved newlyweds. I mean, he went all the way: HD cameras, microphones, door monitors. I have no idea what he thought he would catch." Kai knew where this was going, but he didn't ask David to stop. That was definitely the effect of the alcohol.

"Probably them being boring. What moron would think they'd kill someone in their hotel room? They're not Diva."

"Anyways. I was having a late night meeting to brief him on our plans for the next day to investigate the facility. He kept his laptop with the AV feed running just in case Saya or Haji made a 180 degree change of character during our meeting. We both turned our heads when the door opened and closed on the monitor only to see them violently ripping each other's clothes off. The pervert decided to keep watching."

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah. We'd had a bottle of wine before the meeting, so I was just intoxicated enough to decide I wanted to see how the hell Saya and Haji got blood on the ceiling of Julia's guest room when they banged there."

"See, you're the pervert! At least I ran away."

"And I never did find out how that happened. All I found out was that Haji has a penchant for feeding from Saya's thigh."

"I really, really did not need to hear that," Kai spat out in disgust.

"And I did not need to _see_ that. I shut the laptop immediately after and insisted on another bottle of wine. I mean, Saya's not my sister or daughter, and she's twice as old as our ages combined, but she still looks under aged. And Haji's my friend – I did not need to see him naked no matter how well-endowed he is." Kai was sure if they were sober David would have a look of shame on his face. He was probably only telling Kai this due to the alcohol. "That was a far more regrettable choice than anything I did to stop Diva."

Kai had to agree.

* * *

A/N: What did I just write? Why did I just write it? Is everyone a pervert? I should probably just stop when I'm ahead here…


	4. Days at the Clinic

A/N: So now to the last section of the planned highly inappropriate stories: Saya's female friends trying to pry into her love life. Julia and Kaori are combined into one chapter, while Mao deserves another chapter of her own. There's a bit more insight into why they keep their relationship quiet, but it's only a sentence.

This coincides with Life Goes On chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

* * *

 **Days at the Clinic**

Two days after Haji had returned, Saya was due for an appointment with Julia. Haji walked with her to Julia's, hand in hand and silent as had been the case the day before on Saya's way home.

They entered and checked in as usual before Saya was called back. Haji insisted on following her back, despite the wishes of the assistant leading Saya to her room. Thankfully Julia, on her way to another appointment, had informed the assistant to allow him in. The assistant quickly set up the transfusion and left the room to return to her other tasks. Haji grabbed Saya's hand as he sat next to the bed.

Unfortunately for Haji, Julia was quick to kick him out as soon as she came in. Haji slowly removed his hand from Saya's grip and quietly slipped from the room.

"I'm sorry for that, Saya. I just had a few things to ask you now that Haji's back," she explained. She was talking in Japanese, so apparently whatever she needed to ask wasn't something she thought I wanted to discuss with Haji.

Saya nodded, indicating Julia could ask away.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer these, but we don't need to talk about the future, only the past right now. Okay?"

Saya didn't fully understand what Julia meant by that, but figured it would become apparent soon.

"In the past, how was your relationship with Haji?"

"He's my chevalier. He was always with me," Saya replied timidly. She almost whispered as she said, "I love him."

"Ah, that's great, but I meant in the more physical sense." Saya blushed bright red as Julia was forced to be more direct, but decided to not immediately dive into her big question. "Have you kissed at all?"

Saya gave a small nod, "at the opera house."

"Never before that?"

"A few times at the Zoo," she said without making eye contact. "We only began to do so a few months before the incident." Julia nodded.

"Did you ever get to more intense kissing?"

The room fell silent as Saya thought about her answer. "Only a few times." Julia wrote nothing down on her clipboard in response. So this wasn't something that the Red Shield wanted to know. It was comforting to Saya to have Julia be strictly her doctor, not a scientist reporting on her every behavior.

Julia decided her big question could not wait any longer, and decided to just ask it. "Have you ever spent the night with Haji or anyone else? Intimately?"

Saya's face somehow became redder than it was before. She shook her head silently.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Julia gently told Saya, "you've had much more pressing matters to worry about in your time. It'll happen eventually."

"I don't actually know," she whispered. "That's what I'm ashamed of. There are still gaps in my memory from my time at the Zoo. I'm worried that Haji is hurt because I don't remember much of our relationship. I only remembered the kissing while he was missing." It was Julia's turn to nod.

Julia walked to the door to let Haji back in. He stood next to Saya's bed as Julia returned to the stool.

"Have you fed recently?" Haji nodded. "Good, so I don't need to give you a transfusion. I have a question for you. Do you mind?"

Julia walked across the room with Haji before talking to him. "Have you had sex with Saya?" As expected, he did not blush at the question, but he did respond with a nod. There was still an important gap in Saya's memory. "How many times?"

"Only once. At the Zoo. We agreed to put our relationship on hold until Diva was defeated, yet now she does not remember anything that happened." There was an obvious sadness in his eyes, not because of any anger he felt towards Saya, but instead because he couldn't hold her as he once did.

"Have you had sex with any other women since then?" This time Haji's head shook. It was admirable how long he'd put his needs at bay to remain loyal to her. Nodding, Julia left Saya and Haji to their business.

For the next month, Julia would ask Saya vague questions about her relationship with Haji during every transfusion, hoping for both of their sakes she remembered something. Their loneliness was weighing on them, and the stress of having their relationship up in the air was not doing either any good.

* * *

For her first transfusion after resuming her relationship with Haji, Saya was accompanied by Kaori. Somehow she was more comfortable having him away from her after that night, and that certainly was not a bad thing since he had become increasingly busy with whatever work he was doing for Joel. Today was one of those days, and Kai was busy, hence Kaori using her brand new driver's license to drive Saya to the clinic.

"So, Saya," she asked, "you've been looking happier than ever these past few days. Did something happen between Haji and you?"

Saya blushed and turned her head away.

"You did _it_? Didn't you?" Kaori felt a pang of jealousy, but she knew Haji and Saya were meant for each other. It didn't have to hurt their friendship, yet Kaori was worried this would change Saya.

Saya didn't say anything. Kaori knew Saya had secrets, and this was likely another to add to this pile. It was the only secret Kaori felt she needed the answer to, perhaps because Saya was the one friend she had in what she suspected was a relationship. Wasn't she supposed to know the juicy details?

Saya tried to explain. "I'm sorry – it's a personal thing. It's not that I want to leave you in the dark, but it's… Well… it's…"

"No. It's okay. I get it." Kaori remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When they parked in front of the clinic, Kaori was surprised when Saya said something about her relationship with Haji. "Haji and I, we go very far back," she told Kaori, "we don't talk about it with many people. Even our friends and family are unaware what our relationship is. From the beginning we've had many outside influences in our relationship, so we would like to prevent that now."

"Outside influences? Like an arranged marriage," Kaori reasoned.

"Something like that," Saya said before getting out of the car.

They walked into the clinic together, switching to less weighted topics. Before she could even sign in, Julia came to bring Saya to the back for her transfusion. Saya motioned for Kaori to follow, but Julia stopped her.

"Kaori, is it?" Julia asked. "It's nice to meet you again. I'll come get you when Saya's done with her appointment so you can sit with her during the transfusion." If Haji doesn't arrive by then, Julia added mentally.

Julia led Saya down the hall. "Is something wrong that I need a physical," Saya asked. She wasn't dumb, she knew what Julia most likely wanted to talk to her about, but she wanted to make sure.

Julia opened a door and gave Saya a hospital gown to put on. "Once you're done putting that on, knock on the door. I have no other appointments right now, so I'll be waiting in the hallway."

After the door closed again, Saya took her time changing. She suspected Julia knew what had happened, and to be fair since Julia served as her doctor as well as Haji's, it _was_ Julia's business, but she was still nervous to discuss the topic with Julia. Julia was the only one who she would tell about her relationship, but only because it was necessary to track her health.

Knocking on the door three times, Saya signaled it was okay for Julia to reenter. She moved to the cot and Julia took her normal place on the stool next to it.

"You know then," Saya stated, not asked.

"Yes," she said. "And you remembered?"

"Haji told you about that night at the Zoo, didn't he?" Julia nodded. "So that's why you asked about us. You were waiting for me to remember." Another nod. "So you know."

"Yes. And I'm very happy for both of you. You needed it," Julia replied. "I won't tell anyone, although David figured it out."

"How?"

"I may have told him that Diva was very… messy… with blood when she had sex. When he saw the room and the blood on the walls, he put two and two together, assuming all chiropterans have that habit."

Saya blushed. "That was entirely inadvertent."

"I assumed so," Julia laughed. "Don't worry about him. David knows how to keep his mouth shut. Just avoid the mess in the future. Now, I knew it's likely too soon, but have you done anything of a similar nature after that?"

Saya shook her head. "No. We want as few people as possible to know, least of all Kai. And we're staying with Kai."

"Did you bleed this time?"

This time Saya nodded.

"The reason I'm asking is the same reason I feel it's necessary to give you an exam. You cannot be impregnated by Haji, and you cannot catch human STDs, but I do not know if your healing factor might reverse any damage or stretching, which may make future encounters uncomfortable and cause bleeding," Julia explained. "So I'll need if that's the case. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Saya said meekly. She lay down to let Julia perform the exam. A knock sounded at the door as Julia finished up. Julia didn't even ask before answering the door and letting Haji in. Julia assumed Saya would have no problem with him being there, and with Saya's approval filled him in on the details of the appointment. Haji sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand as he liked to do during transfusions.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Haji in as soon as he arrived," Julia said, "This concerns both of you, and I would prefer to explain it when both of you were here. The exam indicated that there was no problem with the healing factor as I had feared, but I would like to recommend you make sure you have enough lubrication before proceeding. If Haji's well-endowed, you may also want to make sure you're stretching her out before the act. That should prevent any future bleeding."

Haji turned his head away from the women in the room and blushed. If he thought the lecture from Joel had been embarrassing, being lectured by Julia about his failure to make sure Saya was comfortable while Saya was in the room certainly showed him how wrong he was. Even though Saya felt a bit sore from the exam, she sat up to hug Haji upon seeing his discomfort in an attempt to tell him it was okay.

Julia sensed that she had made both of them uncomfortable, and decided to give them time to themselves to calm down. "Why don't you change back into your clothes, Saya? I'll send the assistant to begin your transfusion. If you two need anything regarding this matter, don't be afraid to ask. That's what I'm here for as your physician," she said. "I have another appointment to go to, but I'll see you next week if not sooner."

Saya and Haji muttered out their goodbyes as Julia shut the door behind her.

"May I help you dress," Haji asked, ever the gentleman and loyal servant. He brought her the discarded uniform in case she wanted to dress herself, but she stood up to allow him to dress her. Saya apparently liked to get dressed, particularly when she was nervous as she was now. She maneuvered her way into her clothes as he buttoned her shirt, zipped her skirt, and tied the bow at her neck.

Haji opened the door for the assistant when Saya laid back down on the cot for her transfusion. With the assistant came Kaori, who sat on the bed next to Saya. While they began to talk about Kaori's newest crushes at school, Haji took his cue to leave. He got out to the hall and watched Saya's girl talk from afar.

* * *

A/N: Julia seems to be the one Saya trusts the most, so I figure she's the only one that would hear about this straight from Saya's mouth. Kaori, on the other hand, has her assumptions, but struggles to stick to her policy of staying out of Saya's past. Since Haji fits into that category and into the category of Saya's current life, Kaori gets a bit frustrated. That's where this chapter comes from.


	5. Lunch in New York

A/N: Haji and David have an odd sort of understanding. It's the bromance of silence. There needs to be more fics about the bromance, so here's a quick one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

* * *

 **Lunch in New York**

David and Haji had formed an odd sort of friendship during the fight against Diva. It was not initially based on any genuine affection or respect for each other, but rather on necessity. Haji needed to know Saya was safe with Red Shield, and David had shown him that. David provided Saya and Haji with what they needed to fight and no more. He also held Kai away from them when Haji did not want to deal with them. David needed Haji to help Saya with her fight, and he certainly did that well. Over the course of the battles, they began to form a friendship out of mutual respect for each other.

Now that there was no war, they continued to hold that respect. Although few words were shared between them, they always could count on each other when they needed a conversation with someone mature.

Haji had no friends aside from David; he didn't quite count Kai as a friend, considering Kai's attitude towards his relationship with Saya. His peers at college looked his age, but were a full 130 years younger than him. There was no point to trying to hang out with them: all they wanted to do was get drunk and hook up with girls. He was committed to Saya, and could not get drunk if he wanted to (which he didn't). When he heard them talk about their conquests, he often wondered what had happened to society. Sometimes he wondered if he would fit in the grumpy old man category despite his appearance.

David continued to talk to Haji when he needed sanity. His work for the Red Shield mainly involved monitoring chiropteran activity and investigating possible Cinq Fleches facilities for any dangerous substances. Because Saya was asleep, there was not much he could do if chiropterans were found, so instead he kept a careful watch. It had also been his job to communicate with the UN representative responsible for both keeping Haji and Saya anonymous and making sure they did not kill anyone. The man was nice, but he was certainly overly cautious. Some of the things he had seen the man do to were baffling, and made David wonder why he didn't drink more. Kai had been a good drinking buddy to converse with, but he was still immature. He and Haji still had a silent joke that Kai was a sexually frustrated virgin. It would explain so much Kai said while drunk. Julia could be good to talk to, but she was his wife, and there were some things he just didn't want to talk to her about. Haji was calm, collected, in the know, and decidedly not his wife, so David made an effort to meet with him when possible.

* * *

It was a little over four years after Saya began her hibernation before David finally returned to Joel's New York apartment – where Haji stayed for his education – to meet with Haji. Previously, their paths had only crossed in France and Japan, but now that David was in New York, he felt obliged to meet Haji for lunch. As usual, Haji did not prepare any food for himself, but he had prepared a nice French meal for David. A chilled bottle of wine sat on the table between them, and his place was set immaculately. When dining with Haji, David always felt he was at some fancy French banquet, not the apartment of a college student or a family restaurant. It was slightly unsettling that Haji never set a place for himself, but David understood he didn't eat. Whether he physically could not stomach food or chose not to eat was anybody's guess. Even Julia didn't know.

Haji had left the apartment covered in books and academic journals he was reading for various classes. Physically, he appeared the same, but his clothing was more casual and modern than David had ever expected to see it. Instead of his normal black slacks and button-up, Haji had opted for an unbuttoned polo shirt and white slacks. After their normal pleasantries, David couldn't help comment. "What prompted this?"

"Kai insisted I try to update my wardrobe, but Saya only encouraged me to do so shortly before she went to sleep. After I moved here, Joel forced me to meet a consultant to help me pick out new clothes. I wear them only when my other clothes are dirty. Today was one of those days," Haji explained as he walked with David to the table.

"Of course it's Joel. Ever the businessman," David sighed. "How have you been?"

"Good. I am set to graduate in May. Then I will be moving to France to watch over the decorating and reopening of the Zoo," Haji said in his calm monotone.

"That's in September, correct?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of which, Julia suspects Saya will wake up in about a year. She does not know why, but she appears to be entering the final stages of hibernation," David said. Haji showed a look of surprise and what David thought was a small smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." David debated about whether or not he should throw in a jab at Haji's old tendency to be found with Saya. As if their inseparable nature was not enough of a joke to Kai, their "newlywed" phase had only encouraged other Red Shield members to get in on the joke. Even though he hated to admit it, David was not immune its charms. For now, he left it alone. "We have already discussed it with Joel. We will leave all care of Saya during and after her awakening to you. Of course, if you need anything, we will assist you."

Haji nodded, remaining silent. David, against his better judgement, decided that it was the time to make his jab.

"However, if you and Saya decide you need time to yourselves for sex, do leave us out of it," he said.

A look of embarrassed shock was on Haji's face, as if he was asking how they knew about that. He realized Kai had caught them a few times, but he did not think Kai would want to remember those times, let alone tell others about them. Then again, Kai did have a tendency to say things when he was a few drinks into any given party.

"We have no intention to do so," Haji said. He had become wittier since he had last seen David, and was keen to get back at him. "If you and Julia intend to have another child, do think to wait until there are no pressing matters."

David nearly spat out his food at that. He didn't know Haji was even capable of having a sharp tongue. "He is well, by the way."

"Of course, Julia is his mother." Another wisecrack. Was this what Haji learned at college? Or was it a quality he had at the Zoo as well, one they hadn't accounted for?

"She is good, isn't she?"

"Yes," Haji said, "She is."

* * *

A/N: Short bromance fic with a bit of Julia/David stuff thrown in, and sassy Haji. I don't like how the manga went nearly as much as the anime, but I did enjoy that it gave Haji a bit more personality – one that's more assertive and willing to challenge others.

The ending's a bit abrupt, but that's because writer's block hit and I couldn't think of a better way to end it.


	6. Afternoons in France

A/N: This is the final chapter of this (for now), so the story will be marked as complete, even if there may be another chapter or two I write on a whim in the future. Mao, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Blood+.

* * *

 **Afternoons in France**

Saya had only been awake for a week, but already Haji had to leave her for a week of work. He promised after that they would be able to stay together. She was left at Joel's apartment in Paris, trapped with Mao for the week. Haji may have left her, but that did not mean he did not want her alone quite yet, and (as he regretted), Mao was the only other Red Shield confidant in France that week.

The first day, Mao practically talked Saya's face off about her life. By the end of it Saya knew far more than she wanted about everything from Mao's travels with Okamura to a time she and Kai had drunkenly almost hooked up at a party.

The second and third days, Saya continued her quest to get caught up on world and pop cultural events of the past five years. Although that knowledge was not that important to her, she knew it was important for blending into the current crowds. Nothing made much sense because she had so little time to read into anything, but she picked up what she could: major geopolitical events, new forms of technology, popular songs, and blockbusters at the movie theatre. She even made time to go through meme databases to find out what had become popular in internet culture. Now that she was not focused on a fight, she wanted to learn more about the world she hadn't before.

The fourth day was spent with the UN monitor to make sure she would not be violent after waking up. The Vietnam story had freaked them out, and even after a week and a half with no incident, a full day of testing was needed to reassure them that it wouldn't happen again. Saya wasn't quite sure what they were looking for.

The fifth day saw Mao dragging Saya to an exclusive spa she frequented so that Saya could be treated like a princess. While Saya enjoyed the spa, she was not too happy to have Mao begin dragging her to clothing boutiques and department stores to find "fashionable clothes." She could do that just fine on her own. By the end of the day, Mao had declared that Saya had not finished her shopping and set their alarms appropriately early to head back out.

* * *

It was on that sixth day, and the second of shopping, that Mao decided to start prying into Saya's life outside of superficial details. When their day began at a café near Joel's apartment, Mao was not so restrained in getting to the heart of the matter.

"So, how's Haji," she asked silkily.

"Fine, but likely pretty busy," Saya replied.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant," Mao practically purred. "I want to know how he is in bed."

Saya blushed and protested. "It's – it's not like that, Mao!" Although Saya had meant she had no interest in judging Haji's skills or any knowledge with which to do so, she was grateful when Mao misinterpreted it. That could leave some questions she didn't want to answer unasked.

"So you haven't done it yet? Can't say I'm surprised by that. Haji's too old fashioned. You need to find a way to seduce him, Otonashi. I know you want him," Mao advised her.

Sure, Mao was wrong, but Saya had no interest in correcting her whatsoever. That is, until Mao showed her their first stop of the day: a high class lingerie store. Apparently Mao thought that was what Saya needed to reign in Haji. She expressed her disinterest, and tried to argue that Haji wouldn't even notice the lingerie and wouldn't like it. Mao rejected that argument, "You're kidding yourself, Otonashi! He'll love it."

"I… I don't know. Doesn't it go under your clothes? He doesn't see me without them," Saya tried to lie.

"Oh, come on. I think we all know that he dresses you occasionally. Just put it on before he puts your clothes on," Mao suggested. Saya blushed. "Or, better yet, you could just wear it to bed. It's not like he leaves your room at night."

"I think I may offend Haji by wearing that stuff." That was true. Haji did not seem to find modern underclothes very decent last time she checked. He preferred corsets, but Saya could never decide if that was because he thought they were decent or because they led him to indecent thoughts about their past. Then again, he'd spent a whole five years trying to blend in to modern society. Maybe he was desensitized? Saya didn't want to test that.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try," Mao said as she dragged Saya inside and immediately to a set of shelves holding underwear so skimpy Saya couldn't see a purpose in wearing them. If Mao needed evidence that Saya had just as much of a tendency to be offended by modern culture as Haji, this was it.

Noticing this, she decided Saya deserved a different tactic. Mao brought Saya to a different set of shelves holding lacy and frilly pairs of hip-huggers and boyshorts. Seemingly less disturbed by these, Saya began to look at a few pairs, if only to please Mao. They also went together to a shelf with more normal, everyday pairs, where Saya actually did pick a few pairs out for herself. Once she was somewhat sure she knew what size Saya was looking for, Mao excused herself quietly and picked up a few pairs of the more scandalous pairs to sneak into the basket.

"Don't you need any bras or anything? Surely you have enough underwear to make up for the shopping you missed in those five years." Saya nodded slowly and followed Mao. These were not as much of an issue. Saya picked a few she liked out, tried them on, and added her choices to the basket.

Then, she said something that quite shocked Mao: "Umm… would it be possible to check out the corsets?" If Mao was going to force her to pick stuff out for Haji, Saya felt may as well choose something he would actually like. Walking over to a wall filled with them, she noticed corsets had certainly changed, but they were close enough to work. Mao helped her to choose a few more traditional looking ones along with a bustier and went to the check-out.

"Otonashi, why don't you go start ordering lunch at the café next door while I check out," Saya started to protest before Mao continued, "Don't worry about the money. Haji gave me the Red Shield credit card to use for your expenses this week." Saya nodded and headed out, while Mao grinned. By getting Saya out before she could see what extra stuff Mao had added to the cart for her, Mao was certainly going to consider this shopping trip a success. Mao only hoped Haji would agree.

Mao had one final goal: to get Saya in something Haji would be forced to take off of her. It didn't matter if the dress turned him on or offended him, so long as Haji would be motivated get that dress off of her so he could see what was underneath. After lunch, she dropped Saya and their bags from the lingerie store off at Joel's apartment so she could "go on a private errand." Before she left, she made sure to check the size of another dress Saya had gotten and quickly left the apartment for the boutiques. In a little under an hour she had picked her poison for Haji: a tight maroon bodycon dress with the entire back cut out. Oh, yes, this would work well. That is, if she was able to convince Saya to wear it. Tomorrow she would spend their ride down to Bordeaux figuring that one out.

* * *

Mao's chance came the night after they arrived, when the workers and leading investors and organizations for the Zoo project were hosting a cocktail party. This celebration would kick off the week of previews for the media, descendants of former Zoo employees, publicly documented parties, and the final stages filming of a documentary about the history and reconstruction efforts. Unlike those parties, however, this one was private and encouraged more modern attire. Joel had wanted Haji and Saya make an appearance since Haji was a major part of the project, but they had only agreed to appear for a few minutes. Neither wanted anyone to ask too many questions while drunk.

An hour before the party, Mao came to Saya's room and kicked Haji out. As usual, they were not doing anything affectionate. Haji was sorting through his various, almost identical sets of pants and shirts in the closet. Mao found it would be easiest to just pull a random combination out, hand them to him, and threw him out. She made sure to shove a pair of shoes and socks into his arms as he left. Saya was startled, but didn't object. Mao wasn't someone to oppose when she had a goal in mind. That meant she was at Mao's will, and she knew what Mao wanted: for her to seduce Haji. If she did, that would make it two times her first time having sex at the zoo would have been heavily influenced by another. That didn't mean she would let Mao know her plan worked, if it did.

When Mao pulled out the dress for Saya, she noted that Saya was nervous. "How am I supposed to wear a bra with that? Even underwear," she asked.

"You can't. Well, you can wear a pair of those underwear you didn't like, but you didn't buy any for yourself," Mao said as she tried to sound innocent. "Luckily, I managed to get you a pair or two just in case." Saya wasn't convinced she had good intentions when she bought them, but took a pair as Mao presented them. Something skimpy was better than not wearing anything. That would _really_ be offensive. A sly grin spread on Mao's face as she watched Saya bring the clothes into her bathroom. It got even wider when Saya left the room with a blush as red as her dress.

"I can't wear this. What will Haji think? It's inappropriate," Saya wondered out loud.

"Well, then, you won't have to spend as much time at the party," Mao said as she guided Saya to the antique vanity across the room from her bed. She styled Saya's hair and did her make-up before introducing her to a pair of red heels.

A knock on the door indicated Haji could be coming back, so Mao answered it after only opening the door a slit. When she realized it was Julia, she quickly let the older woman in and slammed the door closed.

Before she could ask why Mao was being so cautious, Julia stared at Saya on her stool. She assumed Saya had asked Mao to help her look sexy for Haji tonight. This would be her first chance to spend the night with Haji since her awakening, with everyone else getting drunk at the party or returning to their rooms with their own partners, so Saya did have motivation. Of course, Mao was likely the one who conveniently reminded her that tonight would be like that.

"How are you tonight, Julia?" Mao asked her.

"Just fine. Haji was wondering if he could come back in to escort Saya down to the party. Should I tell him to expect to meet her down in the ballroom?" Julia asked.

"Would you?" Mao replied sweetly.

"Of course," Julia replied before quietly leaving the room with a wink.

* * *

Haji waited at the party, casually chatting with the members of the historical team and decorators he had worked with on the project. Joel was talking to some of his colleagues at the center of the party. Julia's suggestion that he leave for the party ahead of Saya had made him worried that something was wrong, but he maintained his poker face. Julia arrived at the party shortly after he did with David in tow. Neither would give him any information about Saya. For once, he felt as if he was Kai, who they still liked to leave out of the loop. In fact, Kai wasn't here today. Due to the demands of running the Omoro and raising Diva's twins, he wouldn't be arriving until later.

Mao arrived in a scandalous dress, likely in hopes of finding a man to spend the night with. Even though Haji had assumed that she was dating Okamura, he had recently found out that Mao was not to be tamed. The rest of the living Red Shield members were not able to attend. Mao came over to him and dragged him away from his colleagues into a quieter corner of the ballroom. She made small talk to distract him until Saya arrived. Honestly, Mao had no idea when Saya would show or if she would, but she could taste victory. Saya claimed she only needed a few minutes to ready herself before coming downstairs, and Mao had left her.

Suddenly, Haji whipped his head towards a door and stared. Mao could swear that Haji's expression slipped into that of a lustful teenager and some drool fell from his mouth before his expression quickly snapped back into its normal controlled expression. Even then a hint of a smile remained on his face and his eyes seemed softer. Apparently he liked what he saw, even if she knew he would deny Saya's apparel as inappropriate. In contrast to her expectations, Mao noticed that Saya showed no hints of a blush and instead stared at Haji with much the same expression as the man had on his face.

"Hello Mao, Haji," she greeted.

"Saya," Haji replied, quiet as usual. "Would you like to come with me?" Mao gave them both a suggestive smile and winked before walking back to the crowd. She kept an eye on them and was slightly disappointed to find Haji had taken Saya not up to her room, but rather to the group of men he was hanging out with when she arrived.

Despite his better judgement and desires, Haji had decided to introduce Saya to his colleagues. He knew the historians had the pleasure of reading as much of Joel's diary and other journals of occupants and guests as was allowed to protect the identity of Saya and him. If any of those had a good description of Saya, it would not be good. He did not have time to read all the documents himself, so he had to trust that they would not out them.

The historians and decorators turned to them as they approached. "Who is this, Haji?" The oldest of the group spoke first.

"This is my girlfriend, Saya," he said, knowing Saya would be okay with the description despite being so much more to him. "She will be staying this week."

One of the younger women from the group who had had too much alcohol was next to blurt out a question. "Isn't she a little young, Haji? I mean, she looks like 16! 18 at most. And didn't you say you started dating her five or so years ago?"

Saya was a bit shocked by the question, but could see the older members of the group pushing the woman back in embarrassment. Did that woman have a crush on something?

"It may not appear this way, but Saya is actually older than I am," Haji replied.

The first speaker laughed and replied, "Everyone around you but David must age well! You all look a good 10 years younger than you are." Haji nodded.

"Saya, this is Dr. Wallace. He is a history professor from the U.S. here on sabbatical for research, and the project's lead historical researcher. I believe he will be staying until June. That man," Haji pointed to a man who did not appear much older than him a few feet away, "is James. He is a graduate research intern here for a semester of research. The woman next to James is another historian, I believe his advisor. She will not be staying here after the opening, nor is the young woman who asked about you. They were here for the summer." Polite as ever, Haji introduced her to the remaining decorators. Many of the historians and decorators had already left due to their schedules, so introductions and conversation was short.

It was obvious Haji wanted to get her out of that room: he was trying to go for the secret back exit, but every step he took another person would stop him and greet them. Apparently there were a lot of people that were curious about Haji's girlfriend, and those that didn't know who she was that wanted to hit on her. That only made Haji more eager to get her out. He cursed Mao's influence in Saya's get up.

At least Joel agreed that they could leave after their necessary appearance to greet the party's attendees. Somehow Joel had convinced his friends that Saya was his adopted daughter as well as Haji's girlfriend, so he needed her to show for appearances. That would also explain why she was sleeping in The Queen's room, as it was now called: it was reserved for any daughter of Joel's use when visiting as designated in their contract. They had created an exact replica of the room decorated in blue, known as The Diva's room, for tours to go to when Saya was in town.

Finally, Haji and Saya made their way to the door, only to be stopped again in the hallway. After a quick and polite greeting, they took separate routes up to Saya's room to avoid any questions: Haji up the back servant's staircase, and Saya up the main one. Ten minutes later, they were reunited in front of the door. Upon entering, they immediately locked the door and began to kiss. Haji eventually broke off the kiss as Saya reached to unbutton his shirt.

"I cannot decide if I hate Mao for putting you in that dress or not," Haji admitted. Saya had to agree. He picked her up to place her on the couch so he could personally kneel down and take off her painfully high heels and then his own shoes. Saya took the opportunity to pounce and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He let her throw it back onto the couch. He kissed down her neck, hoping her dress would be the next to go, but she overpowered him and unbuttoned his perfectly pressed slacks, dragging them and his boxers down with one fell swoop.

It was the first time he let her service him, and it made him wonder why he hadn't let her do it sooner. Within a few minutes, he found his release. As she swallowed he blushed, embarrassed to have let her do something so inappropriate, but he wanted to keep going. To distract her until he was ready again, he began to run his own hands down her body, trying to figure out how to take the dress off of her without ripping it. Eventually he had to let her stand up so she could release her arms and wriggle out of it. When she did, he had an urge to destroy that pair of underwear. He was sure those were Mao's fault. Saya may have looked great in them, but they were far too lewd for her to wear. She looked just has happy to have them off of her as he did. They ended up in the trashcan. Saya and Haji ended up on the bed.

Haji kissed her before moving to return her favor. Before she went to sleep he finally got her relaxed enough to finish, and he was certainly glad for that. It was their first night back together, and he wanted it to be perfect. When he was ready, he entered her and began to move. When both finished again, they embraced each other and lay down, sated.

* * *

Saya woke up to knocking on the door, and looked around to find Haji. He rarely stayed in bed with her all night, instead choosing to do any cleanup and chores. Last night, Haji had cleaned up their mess and put their clothes away while she was asleep. Apparently she had also slept through him changing the sheets and opening the windows to air the room out. He had not bothered to try getting her into pajamas; moving her to the couch and back was risky enough if he didn't want to wake her. Today, she noticed he had returned to bed with her, and was watching her eyes' frantic search for him everywhere but next to her.

When their eyes locked, they scrambled to get cleaned up and presentable enough to answer the door. Their visitor spoke before either had a chance to open the door.

"Otonashi! Are you in there?" Mao called from outside. "Or did Haji and you have a busy night and that's why you're not answering. Anyways, Julia wanted you to know breakfast was ready. You don't have to leave your room today, it's just the party with the reporters."

"Thanks for telling me Mao," Saya yelled back, panting from her rush around the room to find where they had put her clothing.

"If you're too busy with Haji, I think they said the dumbwaiter is functional. Try it out. I'll see you two later," she said. Saya and Haji sighed as Mao left down the hall laughing.

"Would you like to go downstairs for breakfast," Haji asked.

"Why don't we test out the dumbwaiter," she suggested before leading Haji to the bathtub.

* * *

Mao walked into the family and friends' breakfast room with a smug expression on her face. Julia, David, Joel, and the newly arrived Okamura turned their heads to welcome her into the room.

"What're you looking so proud about?" Okamura asked.

"Guess who finally got _those_ two to relieve their sexual tension so none of us have to deal with it?"

"Themselves," David replied sarcastically. Julia chuckled at his remark. "Or are you talking about relieving the tension built up by their 5-year break?"

"Are you saying they've done this before?" Mao asked David.

"I'm surprised Kai didn't drunkenly complain to you about them. For a while after he returned to Okinawa Kai would only call them 'those horny teenagers.'"

Mao laughed at David's response. "You're kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, no. Our guest bedroom was even unfortunate enough to fall victim to them," David pretended to say mournfully. "And the bathroom at the Omoro. And I suppose now they've broken in Saya's bedroom here, if you're correct about the dress you put Saya in last night being an effective seduction tool. Until I see evidence I'll assume Haji took her upstairs to force her to change out of it because the thought of her wearing it offended him."

"You would know better than me," Mao joked, "You _are_ his friend after all."

"So how shall we confirm this so I can blame you for them deciding they need to break this entire property in during their stay?"

Just then, they heard the light for dumbwaiter food service to Saya's room ding as it turned on. Mao raised an eyebrow in challenge to David. That answered that question.

* * *

A/N: So, that's all I have for this series of one-shots for now and I'm still wondering why the heck I wrote it, but I hope you enjoyed it! This was really fun to write, so even though it's labeled as complete, there may be more chapters as new ideas come.


End file.
